


Kriegspiel

by Lavavulture



Series: Cadash Is Actually a Tender Poet (which explains all the booze) [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen tries to rectify a wrong when Cole tells him something shocking and it doesn't work out quite the way he expected.  This is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kriegspiel

Cullen didn’t know how he’d gotten to this point, to kissing Cole fiercely on his desk while the younger man clutched at his back and moaned like a virgin sacrifice. He’d certainly gone wrong somewhere and he thought that it had started when he’d started thinking that the Iron Bull was not good for Cole.

If someone had told Cullen a few months ago that he would be worrying about the state of Iron Bull and Cole’s relationship, he would have very sternly ignored them because they were obviously insane and he didn’t listen to the rantings of mad people. A few months ago the idea that Iron Bull and Cole would even have a relationship would have been unthinkable. And yet one day Cole had been sitting on the Iron Bull’s massive lap like he’d come out of the Fade for it and they’d been making a raucous nuisance of themselves all over Skyhold ever since.

Cullen wasn’t sure he approved, although he knew well that it was really none of his business. Cole was a strange creature but he’d grown fond of him since he’d joined the Inquisition and even more since he’d embraced his burgeoning humanity. He was much more tolerable now that he didn’t keep dragging up Cullen’s deepest, darkest secrets over the dinner table and in the past few weeks Cullen had even progressed to thinking that the young man was rather sweet in his own way.

That was a bit of the problem really. It wasn’t that he disliked Iron Bull. The Qunari was a good soldier even if he was a transparently terrible spy and he was glad that the Inquisitor had hired him. However he had such a lax attitude towards sex and it made Cullen uncomfortable. Cullen was aware that his own views towards sex were probably old-fashioned but he thought that a person should show a little more devotion to their lover. Iron Bull treated Cole with the same warm comradery that he showed everyone else, despite the fact that sometimes late at night when everything was still and quiet you could hear horrifically graphic noises coming from their bedroom.

It just seemed too casual to Cullen. He thought that Cole was too warm-hearted for such a detached partner.

However it was manifestly none of his business and he had his own damned problems so he definitely didn’t need to be worrying about other people’s romances. They were in a war, for Maker’s sake, and honestly if people would do more fighting and less fucking they’d all be the better for it.

He thought all of this and was satisfied with it up until the day he wandered into the tavern and saw a bosomy barmaid sitting on Iron Bull’s knees like a perky ornament. She giggled as Iron Bull murmured in her ear and Cullen frowned. He reflexively looked up towards the rafters to where Cole was normally spying on people from above and he saw him sitting on the railing, kicking his legs out with a faraway expression on his pale face.

It was still none of his business but really this was ridiculous. Cullen cleared his throat and called out, “Cole!”

If Cullen had expected Cole to walk down the stairs he would have been disappointed. He glanced down at him and then immediately pushed off of the railing, catching himself on the second floor railing before dropping down to a table on the first floor. Krem whistled, perched on the back of his chair like an owl.

“Not bad, you great showoff. You won’t have knees by the time you’re thirty though.”

Cole looked down at his knees and then back to Krem. “Where will they go?”

Krem barked out a surprised laugh and waved him away. “Nevermind.”

Cullen tried to make his expression kind as Cole turned his eyes to him. “I wondered if you would like me to teach you how to play chess. Dorian’s been gone with the Inquisitor for weeks and I’m afraid of getting rusty.”

“Careful, Commander,” Iron Bull said lightly, bouncing the woman slightly on his knee and making her laugh. He pointed to his head. “He cheats.”

“I’ll try not to,” Cole protested, scratching the back of his neck as though he was embarrassed. 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Cullen said, almost clapping him on the back like he would with any soldier and stopping himself at the last minute, his hand hovering a little bit away from him. He pulled it back to his side.

“Don’t be gone too long, Kid.” Iron Bull wrapped his huge arm around the woman. “I’ve got some things I want to talk with you about.”

 _I’ll be you do_ , Cullen though uncharitably. Really though it was cruel for him to take advantage of Cole’s naivety and flaunt his new conquest in front of him without him even realizing it.

Cole just nodded and followed Cullen out into the courtyard and over to the garden. They didn’t talk as they walked, which suited Cullen fine. He didn’t know if he’d be able to keep his mouth shut about what he was certain Iron Bull wanted to discuss with him.

Cullen set up the table and explained the rules of the game as patiently as possible. Cole just looked at him with his perpetually melancholy little face, playing with one of the pawns.

“You’ll get the hang of it in no time,” Cullen assured him and Cole smiled slightly at him. He had a slight gap between his front teeth which was cute in an innocent sort of way. Cullen smiled back.

Cole did not get the hang of it. He was spectacularly, shockingly bad at chess. He avoided sacrificing any of his pieces like they were all precious children and he mostly just avoided Cullen’s pieces, jumping away when he should have been capturing and looking slightly distressed when he did catch one. They played four games, mostly because Cullen couldn’t believe how terrible he was.

“That was a good first lesson,” Cullen said after the last game, trying to be as kind as possible but unable to fully hide his shock.

“I’m not very good at real chess.” Cole laughed softly at himself, picking up on of his knights and rubbing the horse’s head. “I like all the little statues though.”

“What do you mean by real chess?”

“The Iron Bull likes to play chess in his head with Solas sometimes. I was watching one day and he said that I could play with him. It’s much easier when you can see what the other person is going to do next and they’re thinking about what you should do.” Cole was carefully arranging all of his pieces together in front of the king, as though they were about to listen to him make a speech. “The Iron Bull says that it’s cheating though and sometimes he punishes me if he thinks I’m peeking.”

“Punishes you?” Cullen felt the world drop from underneath him at those words. Had he misjudged the Iron Bull’s character so thoroughly? Was he being more cruel to Cole than just stepping out on him like it was nothing? “Cole, does Iron Bull hurt you?”

“Sometimes.” Cole’s head was lowered as he moved the king as though he was enthusiastically speaking to the other pieces. Cullen couldn’t see his expression under his hat but his voice was far too neutral. “It’s sharp and makes me ache for a long time so he says we can’t do it that often or I won’t be any good for the Boss.”

Cullen felt warm, too warm like the lyrium fever was spiking up again, and he stood, his hands clenched into fists on the table. He wouldn’t let this kind of abuse go on like it had in the Circles. He wouldn’t let Cole be abused just because he was trusting and kind. When the Inquisitor came back he would sit him down and discuss it. The rough-spoken dwarf was protective of Cole. He would know what do with the Iron Bull.

“Cole,” Cullen started, trying to keep his voice even so that he wouldn’t frighten him. “I want you to come back to my office. I have to attend a meeting but I will be back as soon as I can. Do not go to the Iron Bull tonight.”

Cole looked up at him and his thin face was surprised. He tilted his head as though he was concentrating and Cullen knew that he needed to leave. He didn’t want him to see the tumultuous emotions running around in his head. He especially didn’t want him to overhear the thin whispers in the back of his mind that kept circling around the idea of a gentler sort of punishment for Cole, the sort that would leave him shaking and stunned but definitely unharmed. He wouldn’t take advantage.

“Be in my room when I get back,” he ordered again and Cole nodded, slowly and with his pale eyes wide.

He barely said three words during his meeting with Josephine and Leliana. He didn’t think that Josephine noticed but she was usually distracted when the Inquisitor was away. She was studying dwarven languages and sighing dreamily so often that Cullen expected little bluebirds to start following her around. Leliana noticed though, her sharp eyes piercing through him. He avoided her gaze and tried to get through their meeting as quickly as possible.

When they were finished he strode back to his tower, trying to move at a normal pace so that nobody would think that anything was wrong. He prayed to the Maker that Cole had listened to him and gone to his office. He didn’t know what the Iron Bull would have done to him in their talk.

Cole was sitting on the edge of his desk when he came in, his face expectant as Cullen came through the door. 

Cullen stood in front of him and wondered how he could even begin to address his concerns. “Cole, I want to talk with you about something important.”

Cole’s eyes went dark at his words and suddenly he was kissing Cullen like it was his job, his clever tongue sliding into his slack mouth. Cullen kissed him back without thinking, barely registering Cole’s arms wrapping around his shoulders, his long legs circling his waist. Cole kissed with a desperate sweetness, carnal without a hint of cynicism. He moaned with unrestrained pleasure as Cullen took control of the kiss, plundering his mouth.

“I really got to talk with you about my Chargers, Commander,” Iron Bull was saying in a rough voice as he barged into Cullen’s office. He froze in surprise at the sight in front of him. “Woah.”

Cullen yanked himself away from Cole as though he’d been burned and then stood in front of him protectively. This wasn’t how he’d expected to confront the Iron Bull about his treatment of Cole but he wouldn’t back down now.

“Commander, you dog. I didn’t think you were the type.” Iron Bull was grinning like it was his birthday. He nodded to Cole peeking out from behind him. “So this is why you didn’t show up for Meritte. She was disappointed when I told her how good you were with your tongue.”

“Will she still bake me a pie?” Cole asked, looking worried.

“We tell her about this she might make two pies. Some people love hearing about this sort of shit.” Iron Bull winked, which looked frankly ridiculous and Cullen wondered how this conversation was even happening.

“Iron Bull, Cole has been telling me some things that I find troublesome regarding your treatment of him,” Cullen began, wishing that the erection he’d been developing during their kiss would go away because he was pretty sure that Iron Bull was looking at it. 

Iron Bull’s heavy forehead narrowed. “Look, I’m good but the kid’s got enough energy for a whole army. I can’t always keep up with him but I don’t see why you have to get upset over it. Obviously you know he’s able to keep himself busy.”

“What?” Cullen felt like he was missing a crucial piece here. “I mean about you hurting him.”

Cole sighed almost happily behind him while the Iron Bull goggled. “The hell you been telling him, Kid?”

“I told him how you punish me when I’m in your head when you’ve asked me not to be.” Cole suddenly slithered his arms around Cullen’s middle and pressed his head to his back. “It made him loud and hot inside but I didn’t peek there either. I’m being good.”

“Shit, Kid.” Iron Bull rubbed his face in exasperation. “There’s been a little misunderstanding here.”

“So you don’t hurt him.” Cullen was feeling a bit distracted with Cole’s hands rubbing little circles into his stomach. 

Iron Bull smirked slightly. “Not in any way he doesn’t love.”

Cole nodded enthusiastically into Cullen’s back and then he pulled back in surprise. “You thought that the Iron Bull was being cruel to me! You wanted protect me.”

“Yes.” Cullen moved away from the desk and turned to face Cole. “Why did you come up here if you didn’t understand that?”

“You asked me to. I thought that you wanted to have sex with me.” Cole looked so perplexed that Cullen felt like he was the one who had done something wrong. “Do you not?”

“You need to get better at reading people without reading their minds,” Iron Bull scolded, his arms crossing his chest. He glanced over at Cullen. “Although if you wanted to rescue Cole from the Big Bad Bull, it wasn’t very chivalrous of you to be sticking your tongue in his mouth.”

Cullen flushed guiltily. “He kissed me first.”

“He is good at that. A natural talent.” Iron Bull clapped his hand on Cullen’s back, large and warm. “You should see how good he is at giving head.”

“I would like that,” Cole said eagerly, hopping off of the desk and approaching them. He stood in front of Cullen, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt in sudden nervousness. “I’m sorry that I made you think that the Iron Bull is a bad man. He’s very good. I like him more than anyone else but I like you too. You’re kind and you treat me like a person and you’re handsome, I think.”

“I feel very foolish right now.” Cullen put his hand over his eyes, willing away his sudden headache. “And embarrassed.”

“I’m sorry.” Cole sidled up close to him, his hands reaching for Cullen’s belt. “Can I do something nice for you to make up for it?”

“The idea of that doesn’t bother you?” Cullen asked Iron Bull exasperatedly. “The thought of your lover on his knees in front of another man?”

“Are we getting into dirty talk now? Because I’m going to need to loosen up my belt if we’re doing that already.” Iron Bull reached out and cupped Cole’s face in one of his large hands for a moment. “I know what I have here. If sucking you off makes him happy, that’s just a bonus for me.”

“Please?” Cole asked softly, thin fingers sliding below Cullen’s belt to gently caress his still-thickening bulge. Cullen gasped in surprise and grabbed Cole’s wrist, forcing it up.

“You should be more aware of what you are saying. I was going to ask the Inquisitor to ship Iron Bull off to some deep underground thaig where he could fight darkspawn for the rest of his life.” Cullen kept his face stern as he pulled Cole bodily against him. “You do deserve to be punished.”

“Love that idea,” Iron Bull said quickly and Cole nodded his agreement.

Cullen kissed him again, this time prepared for his fierce mouth. He reached his hands down his long back to reach his firm ass, which he squeezed tightly, rocking Cole against him.

“I think I want to see this tongue of yours in action. You’ll use it on Bull though, since he was also wronged here.” Cullen squeezed his ass again, contemplating his option. “I want this.”

“Ass man. I have nothing but respect for that.” Iron Bull laughed with warm affection and kissed Cole when he turned his surprised face to him. “That side’s pretty great too.”

“Upstairs,” Cullen ordered them both and watched as they quickly ascended the ladder. He made sure the doors to his office were locked and shrugged his coat off of his shaking shoulders. He really hadn’t expected to be having a threesome with a mercenary Qunari and a cock-hungry spirit when he’d woken up today. Joining the Inquisition had really changed his life in a whole new way.

Once upstairs he stood back and admired the two of them together for a moment. He didn’t know why he’d never noticed before the tender way that Iron Bull touched Cole, his kisses steady and supportive as he ran his large hands up and down his back.

He cleared his throat politely and they pulled apart. Iron Bull grinned at him. “Where do you want us, Commander?”

“You can sit on the bed,” Cullen decided after realizing the limitations of his small bedroom. He really should spruce the place up a bit.

“Perfect strategy. Really good use of your surroundings.” Iron Bull hurriedly removed his heavy shoes and belt and let them drop to the floor. His loose trousers went next and Cullen was treated to the sight of the biggest cock he’d ever seen in his life outside of actual horse cock.

“No wonder you hurt him,” Cullen said in amazement.

Iron Bull laughed again, gently stroking his cock as Cole began removing his own clothes. “Oh, he takes this just fine, don’t you worry. Let’s see what you’ve got there. Help him out, Kid.”

Cole worked off the last of his clothes and left them in a messy little pile under his hat. He was long and sleek to Iron Bull’s massive and broad and he moved with an eager grace to Cullen’s side. Cole kissed him again, as though compelled, and Cullen yanked his gloves off before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Cole’s hands returned to his belt and Cullen pulled away long enough to pull his shirt off. Cole looked down at his chest and one of his hands came back up to stroke across the thick muscles. 

“Golden Commander Cullen,” Cole murmured and leaned down far enough to lick at the space in-between his pecs. Cullen sighed, pushing Cole down further and he loosened his belt to let the last of his clothes drop. He didn’t have the Iron Bull’s frankly ludicrous dick but he knew he was a large man and Cole hummed appreciatively when he saw it. “Even this is golden. It’s like the sun lives in your skin.”

Cullen didn’t quite know what to say to that but it was a moot point a moment later when Cole took him in his mouth. If he was a wild kisser, it was nothing to the feral way he sucked his cock, forcing him without mercy down his throat, his hands clenching tightly to his hips. Cullen groaned low in his throat and pushed at Cole’s forehead, urging his away. “That’s not my plan, Cole. You need to be better at following orders.”

“I’m sorry,” Cole said shyly, licking his lips as though he already missed the taste of him. Cullen was almost undone by that but he was determined to see this through his way.

Cullen pushed him a bit towards Iron Bull and watched his quick movements with satisfaction. Cole went hard to his knees in front of Iron Bull and took his thick cock in his hands. Iron Bull smiled, running his hand over his head in soft caress. Iron Bull looked up to Cullen and gestured him over.

“Don’t wait for an invitation. This is as clear as it’s ever going to get.” Iron Bull growled a moment later when Cole took him in his mouth as best he could. “Oh, you’re eager today. You’ve really got him riled up.”

Cullen walked forward and then stopped at a sudden upsetting thought. “I don’t have any oil.”

Iron Bull rolled his eye. “Do you think we’re amateurs? Kid’s got a hundred pockets, he’s definitely carrying some. Right?”

Cole nodded, his lips stretched wide around Bull’s thick cock. He pulled away long enough to point to a little bag hanging from his belt and then went back enthusiastically to the task at hand.

Cullen retrieved a little bottle from the pouch, filled halfway with slick oil that smelled too fancy for Cole to have actually bought it somewhere. He came up behind Cole stretched out on his knees, his arms resting on Iron Bull’s large thighs. This made a pretty line with his long back, leading right down to a rounded ass. 

“You are good at that,” Cullen said as he watched Cole take Iron Bull in with practiced ease. Iron Bull’s one visible eye was closed to a contented slit as he watched Cullen stroke Cole’s broad shoulders and then move down. Cole sighed at the sensation of Cullen’s hands caressing his body, arching his back slightly into the touch.

Cullen slicked up his fingers and found Cole’s hole. It twitched eagerly at his gentle caress and he felt confident enough to push two inside, startled at the muffled cry from Cole when he did so. He fucked him a few moments with his fingers, judging his reactions with growing arousal.

“He likes it when you’re a little rough,” Iron Bull told Cullen and Cole moaned around his cock in appreciation of the idea. 

Cullen nodded slightly and slicked up his cock with shaking hands. He paused a moment with the head of his thick cock at his entrance and marveled at the circumstances that had led him here. It was the best mistake he’d ever made. He pushed in when Cole started to make a desperate sound under him, a sound that quickly turned into loud whimpers at the sensation of being filled.

“I’m never going to get him to behave himself now,” Iron Bull said as he watched Cullen rock into Cole with slow, steady thrusts. “He’s already insatiable.”

“A good leader delegates.” Cullen pulled out and then pushed back in hard, cutting off Cole’s whimper with a sharp gasp. He kept at that rhythm for a bit, marveling at his responsiveness.

“I’m a great leader.” Iron Bull moaned. “ _Parshaara_ , Kid. Let me out.”

Cole immediately released Iron Bull’s cock, panting hard into his thigh. Unstifled his cries were loud and frantic as Cullen fucked him. Iron Bull gripped his erection in one hand, stroking out the rest of his climax onto Cole’s waiting face.

“Please,” Cole begged and Cullen didn’t know if he was talking to Iron Bull or to him. Either way he redoubled his efforts, lowering his hands from his hips to his thighs, spreading his legs wider, opening him up for deeper thrusts. Cole collapsed into Iron Bull’s lap with a moan, his hand moving quickly between his legs. Cullen was sent over the edge at the sight of Iron Bull gently running his hand over Cole’s neck, possessive and loving.

It took a bit before Cullen really came back to the reality of his surroundings. He was vaguely aware of withdrawing from Cole, groaning at the sight of his seed spilling out of him. He kissed Cole back when he pressed an almost chaste kiss against his mouth and then the next thing he knew he was on his bed with Iron Bull on one side of him and Cole on the other.

“That was pretty fucking great,” Iron Bull said and slid his large arm under Cullen’s neck. “You really need to fix your roof. Skinner is a surprisingly good carpenter but you probably shouldn't be here when she's working.”

“Can we do it again?” Cole asked, curling up against Cullen like a sleepy cat.

“Perhaps we could work something out,” Cullen replied, his eyes closing slowly.

Iron Bull chuckled ruefully. “He means right now.”

Cullen’s eyes opened wide with surprise and he began to feel very nervous about what he’d gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you better believe Cole goes back and steals all those little chess pieces. They're going to be finding those motherfuckers for months.


End file.
